headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/FatMan/DanzxvFan8275
FatMan is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. He won't be in any update, because this idea was random and is meant to be a joke. ---- Playing Style FatMan is a 5 star character, but his Jump, Speed, Kick and Dash are really bad, because, well, he's really fat and slow. He has really good power, though. Appearance FatMan has mid-colored skin. He is different from most characters, because he has a huge belly. His belly is really, really, really, really, really fat. He has a black and lime shirt on, but needless to say, it doesn't cover his belly. Also, he is very hairy and has a huge belly button. Power Button Effect FatMan will get fatter and his shirt will rip off. He will have no head and there will just be a ginormous, hairy belly blob. FatMan has 2 PBEs that will will be chosen ramdomly. The first one is that he shakes his belly every 3 seconds. If you touch it, you will be knocked back and injured. For the second one, a laser will shoot out of his belly button. If the opponent touches this, he/she will be stuck in FatMan's belly button. Power Shots FatMan has the normal power shots. Crushing Shot (Air Shot) When FatMan Uses his power in the air, he will become fatter. He will try to jump up, but he can't, because he's too fat. He will then appear in a blue and gray jet, which will try to take him into the air, but he will break the jet because...well, you know why. Anyway, he will then randomly be covered in a white and light blue electric shock and will disappear. FatMan will then be really really really really really extremely fat and will tower over the stadium. He will be right on top of it and the screen will show the sky. FatMan will then fall down and will crush the stadium. The ball will be in either one of his feet or under his butt. If the opponent gets crushed by FatMan, he/she will be flattened on the ground for 4 seconds. Stuffing Shot (Ground Shot) FatMan will try to sit down in a wooden chair, but because he is too fat, the chair will explode and shoot towards the opponent. This will injure the opponent and push him/her back. A huge chair will appear on FatMan's side, and this time, FatMan won't crush it. A huge table of food will fly over to FatMan. The table has a bunch of other unhealthy stuff. FatMan will grow fatter and fatter while he eats all of the food. He will then burp at the opponent, which will push the opponent back and have the ball. Then, FatMan's chair breaks and he jumps at the opponent. While he jumps, he will either take the ball out of the burps and take it with him while going to the goal, or just jump to attack the opponent. FatMan will again flatten the opponent. Tub Of Lard Shot (Counter Attack) FatMan will disappear for a second. He will then appear in midfield, and be really skinny. Yeah, you heard me. He'll be skinny and his shirt will actually cover his belly. But that won't last for long, kids! FatMan will get fat again. He will become very very fat, blocking the whole screen. His belly will keep on growing and will soon cover the screen. His belly button will hold the ball as it rushes to the opponent's field. This is basically a distracting and disturbing version of South Korea's shot. Unlock Requirements Beat FatMan 25 times in arcade or pay 10,000,000 points. Costume: Fat Costume FatMan wears the Fat Costume. Every 4 seconds, it will make FatMan fatter so he can crush his opponent and destroy him/her. This is an SS costume that costs 4,800,000 Stats: *Power: +6 *Jump: +3 *Kick: +4 *Speed: +1 *Dash: +2 Trivia *I randomly thought of this in my free time. *I'd like to give credit to an inactive user, Battlealvin2009, who made a comment on FS's Blog: Ideas For Head Soccer. He gave an idea for North Korea, and his counter attack was the same as FatMan's counter attack, so I'd like to give him some credit for this idea. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275